Roman Holiday
by vickyblueeyez
Summary: Kirk/Spock: Jim and Spock beam down to a planet where "love" is all around. When the leader mistakes Jim and Spock as a couple, this invokes feelings Jim didn't know he had. Please review and/or fave. Thank You.


_**Title:**__Roman Holiday__  
><em>_**Author:**__vickyblueeyez__  
><em>_**Pairing:**__Kirk/Spock__  
><em>_**Trope:**__jealous!Jim, jealous!Spock, possessive!Spock, bottom!Jim__  
><em>_**Universe:**__ST 2009__  
><em>_**Rating:**__NC17__  
><em>_**Words:**__2,267__  
><em>_**Warning:**__Rated for sexual content and language__  
><em>_**Disclaimer:**__This is a work of fiction. I do not own Star Trek or its characters.__  
><em>_**A/N:**__There is an LJ community called jim_and_bones. In that community, they post pictures as prompts and members comment with fic to those pictures. With that idea, I made a__**tumblr**__where I look at nsfw pics and write fic for those pics. I was blogging when I saw a pic and became inspired. The pic is nsfw on the alternate fic posting links in my profile. You don't have to see the pic to enjoy the story, it's just more hot if you do._

_**Summary:**__Jim and Spock beam down to a planet where "love" is all around. The planet's Emperor is in awe at the attractive couple. When Jim corrects the Emperor and reveals that him and Spock aren't mated, this invokes feelings Jim didn't know he had. Especially when a certain Emperor gets all grabby hands. Jealousy and possession ensue and as they say..."When in Rome..."_

* * *

><p>Jim and Spock were to be on planet for a matter of days, five to be exact, according to Spock. The mission was simple, beam down, make nice with the locals to establish trade and beam back aboard the ship. It was going to be a piece of cake. It was going to be routine. So beaming down upon the planet and seeing what they saw was extremely unexpected.<p>

As soon as they materialized, they were overwhelmed by the scene around them. Everywhere, on seemingly any open surface were locals engaging in various sexual acts. A man wearing sandals and what looked like to be a Roman toga greeted the two with open arms. His hair was long, curly down to his waist; he wore golden rings on his fingers and golden bracelets that made sounds when he moved.

"Greetings! Greetings and welcome to our planet. You must be Kirk and Spock from Starfleet. I am pleased to meet you." The man said with all smiles. He went up to the two and greeted them with long hugs, lingering more than comfortably necessary. When finished, he pulled back and looked admiring at the two. "My, what a beautiful couple. I'd give anything to be mated to either one of you. You two are so lucky to be mated with each other. Come, we must engage in sexual acts at once. It will appease our God. Our God welcomes such things as I'm sure do you." The man gestured with his hand to let them walk beside him.

Nervously, Jim place a hand at the back of his neck and rubbed. "Thanks for your hospitality but we're not a couple." Then he started to laugh. "I mean come on….me and Spock? We're not mated. Such a thing is highly _illogical_. Am I right Spock?" Jim said and nudged Spock with his elbow.

The man's eyes opened wide and he did a twirl. Jim would have reacted to this if it wasn't for the man who now latched himself to Spock's arm. "You two are not attached?" He asked. "My, that is wonderful news! Come with me, I'll give you a personal tour Mr. Spock."

Spock looked down at the man who came to his shoulders and his dangling gold earrings. The man was now snuggling against Spock's arm in addition to being attached to it. Jim raised an eyebrow in annoyance and spoke to the two. "I don't think that would be necessary. You see, Spock stays with me. We do everything together. We…" Jim couldn't finish due to being cut off.

"Captain, it would be impolite to turn him down. I will be fine and am perfectly capable of taking care of myself if the need should arise." Spock said dismissively and turned to fully look at the man on his arm. "Please, show me your planet. Starfleet is very interested in establishing trade with you." The man nodded and pulled Spock away, walking arm in arm, looking like the perfect couple.

Jim gritted his teeth and watched the two walk away arm in arm. "I'll show myself around." Jim muttered to himself and began exploring the planet. Jim could see why Starfleet was so interested in this planet. Everywhere he looked, it seemed to exude wealth. There were shops that lined the streets, which were busy with people going in and out. There were also lavish areas set up with expensive couches with decorative fabric, lots of trees, and lighting so that the people of the planet could engage in sexual activities. Speaking of sexual activities, they were everywhere between men, women, and various aliens.

Jim idly wondered what had gotten into Spock as he tried not to focus on any one couple. Normally they did everything together. In cases like the planet's leader, Spock would have insisted that they tour together. So why did Spock go without him? Spock wasn't the type to get mad…or was he? Jim scratched his head in confusion. He went to a local shop to order a drink. He wanted to take his mind off of everything and relax. The sooner they can establish trade and good relations, the better. After buying a meal, Jim decided to take a nap at one of the 'pleasure stations.' He saw some locals with cleaning supplies at empty stations so Jim knew any spot he decided to take a nap would be sanitary. Later, he woke up and looked at his watch. He yawned and saw that more than three hours had passed. Jim was sure they had to be done by now. He was going to get Spock and get the hell off the planet, negotiations or not. Jim couldn't figure out why he was so angry. He figured it was due to being left out and left it at that.

After asking some of the locals using a translator, Jim found the location of their "Emperor", the leader that was giving Spock the tour. He arrived at a building that looked like a Roman temple of the Gods. Guards stood out front of huge brown doors with what looked like spears. The planet was known to be technologically advanced so the spears had to be just for show. The guards nodded when they saw Jim approach and opened the double doors for him. Jim was guided through rooms with huge pillars, the walls adorned with plants, statutes and gold on tiled mosaic floors. He was guided down a long corridor and they stopped outside another set of huge double doors. These doors had more gold and were fancier than the rest. There were more guards posted which meant the room or whoever was inside was important. The guide bowed to Jim and backed away as the doors opened.

Jim turned around, hand hovering over his phaser when he heard the doors slam close. He took a deep breath, calming himself and telling himself that there was no need to worry. Jim walked around the lavish Roman decorated room with its chaise couches, plants, mosaics, statues and vases. If it wasn't for the various alien lifeforms on the planet, he would have thought that he had traveled back in time. Jim stopped when he heard laughter and the sounds of water. He stood and listened and heard Spock's voice. Jim walked towards the voices and pulled back the flowing white curtain that separated him from them.

Spock was in a bubble bath that was waist deep with floating flower petals. Spock was surrounded by long haired men with golden headbands, bracelets, and rings, either holding drinking pitchers, food or water pitchers to rinse him. In back of Spock was the Emperor, rubbing his back and speaking close to Spock's ear. It was a little too close for Jim's comfort and soon, Jim found himself angry all over again.

"Well, it looks like the tour is over, obviously. Get dressed Spock, we're reporting back to the ship."

All eyes fell upon Jim as he spoke. The Emperor who hadn't taken his hands off of Spock, rested his head gently upon Spock's shoulders and looked towards Jim. "I don't believe Mr. Spock wishes to go, do you Mr. Spock? We haven't talked about trade." The Emperor said, smiling as he looked to Jim.

Jim moved closer to the edge of the bath and glared at the Emperor. Although he was addressing Spock, his eyes stayed on the Emperor. "We can talk about trade from the ship. Spock, get dressed! We're…"

"Mr. Kirk, you are being disrespectful. You barge into my private bath and start giving orders. This is a place for pleasure and relaxation. If you insist on continuing this conversation, I insist you remove your clothing and use this room for its intended purpose." The Emperor demanded, quite pleased with himself.

With Jim's head held high, he removed his clothing, slamming each article to the floor while maintaining his glare with the Emperor. The Emperor gasped at the impressive athletic figure that was a now naked Jim Kirk as Jim stepped into the bath. The other bath servants scrambled out of the way and made quick exit from the room. Still visibly angry, Jim moved menacingly towards the Emperor.

"As I was saying, I will be taking _MY_ Commander and we can talk about trade from my ship via video conference."

The Emperor stepped away from Spock and stood in front of Jim. "I see what this is." He said looking from Spock to Jim. "But you said you two weren't mated, correct? You do not claim or own him. He's free to do who he pleases. I will not stop him if Mr. Spock chooses to have sex with me."

"That is not what this is about!" Jim snapped at the Emperor who seemed more amused by Jim than anything else. The Emperor flipped his hair back and with golden eyes, stared into the blue that was Jim's own.

"Then tell me," he moved closer so that there were mere breaths away, "what is this about Mr. Kirk?" He whispered. Just before Jim could answer, the Emperor took Jim's face into his hands, pulled him close and kissed him. The Emperor was grabbed by the shoulders and pulled away from the Captain seconds later. Jim held his forehead and looked around dazed and confused.

"Spock?" He questioned, looking around with huge dilated pupils.

"Jim, are you all right?" Spock asked concerned and made his way to Jim. He took Jim into his arms but Jim shoved him away. Jim instead stepped towards the Emperor with open arms as if he were trying to grab him.

"There you are Spock. You're so fucking beautiful. You've always been beautiful. You have no idea how much I want you." Jim said and wrapped his arms around the Emperor once he got to him. Jim nuzzled the Emperor's neck and then started licking and pulling on his ear. "I've always wanted you. God, I fucking want you."

The Emperor laughed and rubbed Jim's back as he held him. He then laughed harder and jumped from Jim's touches. "Wow, this one really likes ears and the male form if his….his hand feels heavenly down there." The Emperor's eyes were fluttering closed.

"Explain what is going on at once, Emperor." Spock demanded from where he stood. The Emperor's eyes opened and he looked at Spock.

"Oh yea. You see, there is this plant on our planet. We crush it and it and make a gloss for the lips. It has a toxin in it that when we kiss someone, that someone now thinks we're the person that they most desire. Apparently he desires you after all. By the Gods! I think I'm going to cum from this Human's hands alone. He feels….he feels…." The Emperor started to trail off and his eyes got droopy. Much to his dismay, he never got release. Spock had yanked Jim out of his arms and away from the Emperor. Jim struggled in Spock's arms, reaching out for the Emperor.

"Spock! Don't go! I need you. I need you! I need you inside of me. I need to be inside of you. Anything! God, I love you. Spock! Spock!" Jim whimpered and squirmed, trying but in vain to get to the Emperor.

There was only one logical way to end this and get the Captain to safety. Spock nerve pinched Jim, causing the Emperor to rush towards Jim with concern. When he was within arm's length, Spock nerve pinched him as well. If the Emperor drowned in his own bath, well, that couldn't be helped. The Captain was Spock's first and primary concern. He picked Jim up and carried him out of the bath. He wrapped Jim in the toga the Emperor set out for him and carried him to the private quarters the Emperor insisted that he stay. Spock laid Jim down onto the bed and sat down next to him. He watched over him, waiting for his Captain to wake up.

Jim woke with a groan that soon turned into a whimper. His blue eyes that had returned to normal, looked around and focused on Spock who was looking down at him. Jim sat up and held his head.

"What happened? I feel like I've been Vulcan nerve pinched." He said, rubbing it and wincing slightly.

"You have." Spock replied. Jim glared at Spock. He was about to open his mouth to scold him but another whimper came out.

His body fell back onto the bed while his hands franticly reached under the toga. "Oh, god, oh god! I need, I need to cum so fucking bad! What the hell is going on! It's nearly fucking painful." He pulled up the toga to see his cock, red and swollen, almost to the point of being purple. It looked as if someone had put a cock ring on it and that's what was stopping him from cumming. Jim reached down and started stroking it violently. Spock ceased his hands and Jim glared at him once more. Jim began to struggle, so much that Spock had to climb on top of him to still his body.

"I can't get off! Why can't I get off! What the fuck did that ass hole do to me? I feel like I'm going to burst if I don't do something!" Jim yelled and then struggled some more. Upon getting an idea, he settled down. With calm breaths he said, "I know, I can get Bones to fix this. Bones will be able to…"

"You will not let Bones touch you!" Growled Spock from on top of him. Spock tightened his grip of Jim's wrist that was pinned with one hand atop of Jim's head. This caused Jim to wince slightly from discomfort. "He will not touch what is mine! You belong to me now." Before Jim could reply and wonder why Spock was so possessive all of a sudden, he felt Spock parting his legs with his knee. Jim's breath quickened and his eyes grew wide as he felt the head of Spock's hard cock press against his opening. Jim closed his eyes tight, expecting pain to follow but it never came.

Jim's eyes popped open but fluttered close as he enjoyed the feel of each inch of Spock slide deep inside of him. He finally opened his eyes when Spock's body was flush on top of his. "How?" Was all Jim could manage and even that was a whisper.

"This society is all about sexual intimacy. Everything around this planet helps aid so that sexual intimacy is easily achieved. I'm sure you've noticed the couches and beds all around the planet. Those are aids as well as the dissolved minerals in the bath water. They relax the sexual muscles and provide lubrication for the males."

"And here I was starting to hate this place." Jim commented amused.

"You will cease talking so that I may claim you." Spock said, lowering his face closer to Jim's.

"Yes, sir." Jim whispered and Spock kissed him long and deep.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**A/N:** Feedback loved.


End file.
